


Enjoy The Journey (thank you mistletoe)

by RedSkittleCure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because mistletoe, Christmas, Christmas AU, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mistletoe, That's why I wrote it, Yay for Christmas, Yay for Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSkittleCure/pseuds/RedSkittleCure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabe, the useless fuck, has roped Dean into a rescue mission for Cas, from a 'holiday dinner gone wrong'. Unluckily for Dean, Castiel is currently sixteen hours away and Dean is trying to work his way out of an awkward crush he has on him.</p>
<p>The day is saved by an awkward place to hang mistletoe and a drunk-as-fuck grandma.<br/>Or not, the saving is a matter of perspective.</p>
<p>(Edited and slightly rewritten, December 7, 2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enjoy The Journey (thank you mistletoe)

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't really know why I wrote this. No, actually I do. I love the mistletoe trope, and I do love Destiel, so it makes sense. Woohoo for clichés!
> 
> I suck at editing, so let me know if you find some mistakes so I can fix them. 
> 
> I actually wrote this story in church. It made me feel a bit uncomfortable with how much I was getting into writing it, but whatever. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Edit--December 7, 2015, Oh my, I didn't realize this was so horrible written, why didn't anyone tell me?? Anyways, I have gotten (a little) better at writing endings, so if you have read this before, check that shit out!

"Enjoy the journey!" Sam had said with smirk so wide Dean wanted to punch it off, before he slammed the car door shut and gleefully danced back into the warm house, leaving Dean with nothing but a cold car and thoughts of the long journey he had ahead of him to get to the destination of saving Cas from a "terrible, soul sucking family Christmas". Fucking Gabe. 

Apparently just because he and Gabe went way back to their high school days and he was dating Sam, meant that Dean had to carry out ridiculous, spur-of-the-moment ideas and plans to save little brothers from terrible family occasions.   
   
But maybe, just maybe Dean didn't exactly mind the hundreds of plans Gabe had set to save Cas because of the tiny, stupid gay crush that the had on Cas. Not that that even actually mattered or anything. Nope. Absolutely not. 

Seriously though, this plan was the worst because currently Dean in Kansas, at his parents house, and Cas was all the freaking way in Texas. Enjoy the journey indeed. Yeah, thanks a whole bunch Gabe. Fucker.   
                                ~~~  
Sixteen hours later finds Dean pulling into the circular driveway leading up to the mansion that was apparently holding Cas captive. Dean is now sixty percent sure that Gabe was setting him up in an elaborate prank and he really hoped that Cas was actually in there and he wasn't crashing someones pre-Christmas family dinner. 

The gravel crunching under his feet as he walks up to the house sounded unusually loud, and his heart is thudding so loudly in his chest he swears it could be heard over the gravel. Dean wipes his sweaty palms on his jeans a few times, trying to pretend his growing nervousness only has to do with taking a chance on Gabe's story. 

So it has been a long while since he'd actually, physically seen Castiel, so what. That didn't mean anything at all. Other than the fact that it had turned him into a pining fifteen year old girl and it was making him a bit more empathetic to them now; something Dean never thought he'd _ever_ , in a million years feel. But fuck him if he didn't feel scared about turning up without notice to "rescue" Cas from a family dinner. 

Sure he and Cas were pretty good friends, but Dean had turned down enough people to be aware that, just because you're eerily close friends with someone, did _not_ mean that there was mutual attraction going on. Even though you guys were sharing many cat pictures and exchanging an alarming number of selfies and text messages on a daily basis. Dean seriously blamed Snapchat for the sheer amount of selfies sent and received. 

He reaches the front door in what seems to be no time at all and stands frozen in front of it; glancing through the fogged glass windows on the sides of the door he sees people sized shapes moving around, so he took a deep breath, pasted a grin on his face, and knocked. 

The door is opening even before he finishes his second knock, and whatever dumb joke he'd been going to say dies in his throat as he stares at the sight of a flustered Castiel. His cheeks were pink and his hair seriously looked like he'd just rolled out of bed, but the best part of all, (besides the fact that he was actually real and standing there), was the finely tailored suit he had on. It makes him look so deliciously delectable that Dean is sorely tempted to just fucking ravage the guy right there. Fuck. When the hell did he get this fucking _gay_?! Dean was supposed to like girls and boobs and shit, though don't him wrong, he loved boobs, but apparently he was now a lot gay. For a guy who didn't even think of him like that. 

Castiel leans forward, glancing around furtively, "Save me. Dear god save me, " he says with a level of panic that has Dean making a mental note to thank Gabe for this plan. Castiel's blue eyes bore directly into Dean's and he almost melts right there; he silently nods and steps to the side to allow Cas access outside. 

Before Cas can even start to place a foot outside, and older lady steps out from around a corner, talking loudly to what seems to be herself. She appears to be heading directly across the hall, but they immediately freeze anyways, Cas with one foot out the door, and Dean inside the hallway. 

She pauses her walk to wobble and shout at someone in another room, but starts to continue on her way when someone shouts back. Dean lets out a sigh of relief a second to soon for her old lady hearing, and she turns her head so fast he's afraid it'll snap off. 

Her glossed eyes light up, and Dean's heart sinks; he knows Gabe was too right about the hell Cas was facing, because drunk old ladies never had good ideas or motives and Dean still had the scar from that family Thanksgiving dinner three years ago to prove it. 

She takes a very wobbly step forward, raising her hand to point enthusiastically at something over their heads. 

Shit. 

"Mistletoe!" she shouts, grinning haphazardly, lowering her hand so she's pointing at them, "Kiss!"

Dean stops believing in any sort of higher power. 

Cas's eyes grow wide and panicked as he stands stiff in the door way, still halfway outside. He turns around to face her slowly, "Grandmother, please-"  
"I'll call Susan and then you really can't hide your boyfriend anymore." She cuts him off with a devious look in her drunken eyes, but Dean's afraid that the way she's yelling right now, Susan and the whole state of Texas know about Cas's boyfriend. 

Fuck. He has a boyfriend?! This situation is beginning to feel too much like the makings of a Hallmark channel movie, not that Dean had ever watched those, and Dean s three seconds away from just straight up pulling Castiel out of the door and driving like a mad man back home. 

"Grandmother," Cas whispers, his tone sharp, "for the last time, I do not have a boyfriend!" 

In lieu of answering, she opens her mouth, wider than Dean has ever needed to see, "Hey, Susan!"

Dean resists the urge to use violence, "Oh for god's sake." he says before simply grabbing Castiel and tugging him in for what is supposed to be just a quick press of the lips to satisfy ol' grandma. But as soon as his lips meet with Castiel's, Dean's hands take on a life of their own and rise up from where they're clutching Cas's suit jacket, to gently cradle his jaw as he kissed him. A part of Dean swears he sees fireworks behind his closed eyes, but he ignores it because that's the part that swears they're actually in a chick flick right now. 

Instead of pulling away or hesitating, Cas immediately kisses back, slipping an arm around Dean's waist and pulling him closer, and when Dean lickes at his bottom lip, his mouth opened easily, allowing him access to inside his mouth. 

Dean is brought back to reality by a cat call, and the urge to get violent returns again, but then he looks at Cas and sees the way his hair is ruffled endearingly and he's placated. It is then Dean realizes why this situation is wrong; they leap apart faster then Dean ever knew they could move, backs hitting the opposite walls at high speeds. The sight of a blush spreading all the way down Cas's neck makes Dean forget that Cas doesn't actually want to date him, and he finds himself leaning forward to kiss him again. 

"Honey if that ain't your boyfriend, then y'all need to have some kind of talk," the old lady winks in such a lascivious way that Dean feels slightly molested by, "Don't you worry though, Sharon is a bit of a bitch and a gossip so I'll be sure not to tell her," she hums before turning and wobbling her way into the the room she'd been heading to. 

Still slightly dazed, Dean turns to Castiel, who is a delightful shade of red, "So, I was actually sent here by Gabe to save you..." he trails off, at a loss for words.

Cas sharply nods his head and turns on his heel to face toward the staircase, "I'll go get my things," he says over his shoulder before half walking, half jogging up the stairs, leaving Dean to stand awkwardly in the doorway. He doesn't have to wait that long, he watches Castiel make it to the top of the stairs and reach onto a closet. When he takes his arm out, he's holding a black suitcase, and Dean stands watching as he hurriedly walks back down to the foyer. 

"I take it you were prepared?" Dean says, grinning at him. Castiel looks down and his blush returns, and Dean snaps, because fuck fifteen year olds, action is so much more satisfying than hopeful pining, "Hey, Cas, did you know, if you leave the mistletoe and then stand back under it, you have to kiss again?" and he pulls him in again. 

Cas reacts as fast as last time, snaking his arms around Dean's waist to pull him in. Dean grins into the kiss, and pulls back when he can no longer deny the need for oxygen,

"Do I count as a boyfriend now?" he says, resting his forehead on Castiel's, who is looking at him with a flush face and shining eyes. 

Cas rolls his eyes, and kisses him again, "I'm sure we can arrange something like that."        

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... Sorry, I told you I love the mistletoe trope! But I also didn't tell you that last week I marathoned the Hallmark channel for eight hours and now they are in my brain. \\_(•-•)_/ 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you actually made it all the way through the story! :D
> 
> Dec. 7: I think that you could definitely tell I had watched some HALLMARK movies (r/hailcorporate)...jesus fuck past self what were you on?? Also I think that I am a little bit better at writing now, so that might have helped a bit..
> 
> Again, if you made it through, thank you! And if you remember what this shit was like before this edit, or want to tell me it's worse, leave a comment! (pls)


End file.
